


A Little Sparkle

by roe87



Series: Shrunkyclunks au's [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Blind Date, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Hipster Bucky Barnes, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Shrunkyclunks, Shy Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: "What about that guy in accounting?" Natasha mused. "Billy, Buddy, or...?""Bucky," Steve said, knowing who she meant. "Lip piercing, right?""Yeah! He's cute.""Yeah," Steve agreed hesitantly, then added, "but I'm not ready for that."-AU where Bucky works in the S.H.I.E.L.D. accounting department and meets Captain America.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splinteredwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splinteredwinter/gifts).



> For the absolutely amazing [Splinteredwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splinteredwinter/works), I hope you enjoy the Fluff. :D Hug <33
> 
> ~
> 
> Shout out and thank you to [NachoDiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo/works?fandom_id=586439) for input and beta! <33
> 
> ~

_S.H.I.E.L.D. offices, New York City_

 

 

 

Steve had been out of the ice and back on active duty for two months now, and SHIELD _still_ couldn't get his paycheck right.

He wasn't sure if it was the transfer of details over from The Army and his back pay, or something else, but by Steve's calculations SHIELD had underpaid him by about four hundred dollars this month alone.

Again.

It wasn't so much about the money, because suddenly Steve found himself with the more money in his bank account and in his pocket than he'd ever had in his life.

No, it was about respect. Steve didn't like mistakes, or being taken for granted. Which was why he had to say something, so he marched down to the accounting department that Natasha had said would be able to fix it for him.

He kept his Captain America suit on too, for added effect. He'd just come from a mission and it was starting to chafe a bit, and his hair was a rumpled mess thanks to wearing the helmet, but Steve didn't care. He wanted to sort out this paycheck business before he showered, changed, and went home.

He found accounting, followed the sign to payroll and marched up to the desk.

"Excuse me," he started, brandishing his pay stub.

The young man behind the desk looked up. He had the most striking grey-blue eyes Steve had ever seen.

He also had a silver ring in his lip, several more rings in his ears that were visible because his long hair was tied up on top of his head with the sides shaved close to the skin. Steve noticed he had a trail of colourful stars tattooed on the left side of his head, just above his ear.

The man's eyes widened slightly when he saw Steve, then he smiled.

"Hello, Captain Rogers," he drawled. "How may I help you?"

Steve was a little distracted by the silver ring on his lip, dead center and moving as he spoke. He had to force himself to look up into the man's eyes.

"I, um. My paycheck, it's wrong."

Very articulate, Rogers. Well done.

Steve cleared his throat and slid the piece of paper across the desk.

"Oh?" The young man stood and leaned in, picking up the paper to look at it.

He was dressed sharply in a shirt and tie, and he looked very nice, Steve thought. His I.D. badge was on a lanyard round his neck, but Steve couldn't read the name from that angle.

"Huh," the man said, frowning. "Did you make any changes to your 401k contribution?"

"No changes, no. This month is my second in my, uh... new position at SHIELD, and it's not the amount I was told I'd be paid."

The young man nodded, and he gave Steve another pleasant smile. "Yes, you're right about that. Please accept my apologies, Captain Rogers. I can straighten this out for you, no problem. Would you like to wait, or shall I email you when it's been resolved?"

"I, oh. Um, I was actually headed home," he admitted. "Can't wait to get out of this suit, you know?"

The young man's smile turned sly. "I can only imagine, Captain."

Steve blinked.

He'd kinda walked into that one.

"It's not as comfortable to wear as it looks," he rambled on, because he hadn't flirted for a while.

The young man's eyes flitted up and down, obviously checking Steve out. "Looks good though. I like the dark blue."

"It's for stealth purposes," Steve replied, feeling his cheeks pink.

"So I heard." The young man looked up, holding Steve's eyes. "Suits you though. Blue's your color."

"Um. Thanks," Steve said, and took a step back. "I'd better..." He stuck his thumb over his shoulder. "Busy day."

"I'll email you then?" he said, and Steve nodded.

"Thank you!" And then he marched out of accounting as quickly as he'd marched in, before anyone noticed him blushing.

Smooth, Rogers.

  
  


When Steve was at home a few hours later, still unpacking boxes in his new apartment, he got an email from payroll.

_All done, Captain! A new paycheck will be issued and the money is in your account now. So sorry for the inconvenience._

_-Bucky_

The email was from James B. Barnes, but as he'd signed it Bucky, Steve assumed that's what the B stood for.

Steve emailed back a simple _Thank you_ , and was maybe only half surprised when Bucky replied, _Any time, Captain! If you have any other problems, come see me. :)_

Steve read that last email over a dozen times, overthinking what it meant and wondering if this guy with the lip piercing was flirting with him, or if it was more him just being nice to a celebrity, which Steve begrudgingly admitted he was.

He didn't respond further, and stored the email in one of his folders. Steve wasn't really in the right place to be dating anyone, but it did boost his ego to have been flirted with.

  
  


Next month arrived, and once again Steve's paycheck was all wrong.

They had to have him on the wrong grade, he figured. Probably a quick email to that nice guy, Bucky, in accounting would sort it out.

And yet, Steve found himself going down to accounting in person, dressed in his civilian clothes this time.

Steve tried to act casual as he went up to the payroll desk, but on seeing no one behind it he couldn't ignore the swoop of disappointment he felt.

"Hello?" Steve called, leaning on the desk to peer round the corner into the office.

"One sec!" a voice called, and it sure sounded like Bucky.

Steve's hopes picked up, and he waited patiently.

Bucky came hurrying over to the desk, holding a stack of files, and visibly paused when he saw it was Steve.

"Captain Rogers." He dropped the files onto the desk and shoved them aside as he gave Steve a dazzling smile. "Hello!"

Steve's eyes were drawn to the piercing on Bucky's lip: today it was a solid silver spike sticking out from just under his lower lip. It caught the light as he spoke, too.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Bucky asked.

How could he even kiss anyone with that in, Steve wondered. He had to drag his eyes away from Bucky's lips.

And very nice lips they were too, but with that spike there? Steve suddenly felt _way_ out of his depth.

"Um, my pay stub," he said weakly, holding up the offending piece of paper.

Bucky raised his eyebrows. "Again? Is it the same issue?" He held out his hand, so Steve handed over the pay stub.

"Seems to be," Steve said, shifting from foot to foot as Bucky looked at the pay stub.

Bucky tsked lightly under his breath. "I'm very sorry about this, Captain Rogers. It must be something in the system."

"Steve, please," he insisted. "And it's fine, just... Well, maybe you can fix it for me?"

Bucky gave him a smile. "Steve. And, yes, of course. I'll get to the bottom of this, I swear."

His determination made Steve smile in return. "Thanks. I'll, uh, leave it with you?"

"Sure," Bucky said, as Steve nodded and awkwardly turned to leave. "Hey, Steve?" Bucky said, making Steve stop and turn back.

"Yeah?"

Bucky grinned at him, and made a gesture with his hands to indicate Steve's outfit. "Looks good. Right outta _GQ_."

Steve blinked. " _GQ_?"

"Oh, like, men's fashion," Bucky said. "Sorry, I... I forgot you might not know it."

Steve wasn't sure if he was being complimented or not, having had to listen to both Clint and Natasha's jibes at his fashion choices since coming out of the ice, so he asked, "Is it good fashion?"

Bucky nodded, fast. "Oh, yeah! _GQ_ is like, real arty, you know? High fashion spreads, cool photography. Yeah."

Steve couldn't help glance down at himself, at the khaki pants he had on, the white shirt and navy blue bomber jacket. "I didn't realise I was dressed so well, I guess? Maybe I'll try to tone it down." He looked up at Bucky with a smile, who after a beat seemed to realise that Steve was joking and let out a laugh. Perhaps a little loud.

"Hah!" Bucky said. "I mean, no, you look great. Offices are a fashion show anyway. May as well flaunt yourself."

Steve's eyes flitted over Bucky, his piercings and the shaved sides of his head. "Offices are a fashion show?"

"Oh, absolutely!" Bucky smiled, seemingly thrilled that they were having a conversation.

"I'll bear that in mind," Steve said, and found himself smiling back.

But then his nerves got the better of him again and he blurted out, "So, uh, I better go. Thanks for fixing my check. Again."

"Oh," Bucky said, like he'd just remembered he was holding Steve's pay stub, and just like that he shifted back into professional mode. "Yes, of course. No problem at all, Cap... er, Steve. I promise I'll sort this out for you this time."

"Thanks."

"I'm Bucky, by the way."

It was on the tip of Steve's tongue to say, _I know_ , but he only smiled and said, "Thank you, Bucky."

Then he left, feeling sort of jittery and not sure if it was butterflies or anxiety, or both at once.

 

Later, Steve Googled _GQ_ and found that it was a rebranded version of _Gentleman's Quarterly_ that'd been around in the '30s, now aimed at individual people buying clothes, not just the retailers.

"How about that," he muttered to himself, and started browsing some of the recent _GQ_ spreads online.

The style pages were more like art than fashion, but Steve kinda liked it. Contemporary art had always been a favorite of his.

Inspired, Steve took to Google to find fashion exhibits around the city that he could visit. Some were in museums, open to the public. Steve booked himself in for a show and figured if he wore a hat with his collar up, no one would notice him.

He also wondered if Bucky would want to go with him, but...

Steve felt too shy to ask, and he was still adjusting to deal with everything that'd changed.

No, best to leave it for now, he thought. No point looking to date anybody until he felt more like himself again.

  
  


~

  
  


_Six months later_

  
  


Natasha wanted Steve to date someone, that much was obvious.

They'd been working well together on assignments, along with Clint and the Strike Teams, but Steve kept himself to himself during downtime. He didn't do anything beyond the team bonding exercises that Fury made them do, like the assault course or escape room challenges.

Steve didn't mind those so much: when he had a mission in front of him, he was fine. But just sitting in a bar or something and making small talk?

Nope. Not gonna happen.

And that was why he hadn't dated either, hadn't even thought about it.

Okay, maybe he'd thought about it once or twice, but he wasn't ready. Despite Nat trying to set him up with everyone under the sun.

"I'm not solely into women, you know," he'd snapped at her one day, after she wouldn't let up on him about the nurse who lived in his building.

Steve wasn't into blondes much either, he'd always had a thing for dark hair.

Natasha had barely batted an eyelid, much to Steve's relief. She carried on helping him unpack one of his boxes, trying to make his apartment a bit more homely.

"So, guys as well?" Nat asked, setting a cup onto a shelf.

Steve tried not to crush the box he was holding in his bare hands. "I guess," he said mulishly.

She shrugged one shoulder, like it was no big deal. "Okay. Just so you know, I'm bi."

Steve was so surprised, he felt himself deflating, his shoulders coming down from around his ears.

"Oh," he said.

Nat threw him an amused smile. "Is that okay?"

Steve nodded. "Of course."

"Good." She set another cup on the shelf, and dusted her hands. "I'm only trying to be your wingman, Steve. Or, wingwoman."

"I don't need any wingpeople," Steve replied, feeling testy again. "I can talk to other people just fine on my own."

"Oh?" Nat's eyes lit up, as Steve realised his mistake. "Who've you been talking to?"

Steve pressed his lips together, and considered running out of the apartment to escape this conversation.

But...

But, he was also tired of running, and he was lonely. He didn't want to be alone forever, but he didn't know how to get his feet wet in this century either.

He tossed his box aside and sat down heavily in a chair.

Nat looked thrilled, and pulled up a stool to sit on. "Spill," she said.

Steve took a moment to get his words in order, then opened his mouth and they all came tumbling out. "I never really fit in, growing up. All the other kids, everyone else, they seemed to have it all figured out, you know? And then there was me, and I'm certain I was what Clint would call a total dork. Nobody wanted to speak to the weird, sick loner. And then everyone started dating, and I got left behind in that too."

Nat watched him quietly, her green eyes not giving anything away. Eventually she said, "We all have a sob story, Rogers. Are you saying this affects you now? Have you even looked in a mirror lately?"

Steve exhaled a tired laugh. "What I'm trying to say is, I don't know how to talk to someone who's cooler than me. And _everyone_ seems cooler than me."

"Is that it?" Nat sighed, sitting back. "All you need is some practice. Have you heard of speed dating?"

Steve raised an eyebrow. "No?"

Nat nodded with determination. "We're signing you up for speed dating. It'll be over real quick, so I think you'll actually enjoy it."

"Okay?" Steve agreed.

 

 

 

 


	2. Two

 

  
  


Steve did not enjoy speed dating.

It felt a little like press events: meeting a bunch of people he didn't know in a flash, shaking hands and saying something bland but nice, knowing he'd never see that person again nor caring much if he did.

No, Steve did not enjoy it. But he had to admit, the process did remind him that he wasn't incapable of talking to people, or talking about himself if he had to.

So it wasn't a total waste of time.

Perhaps if he'd been able to pick the candidates for the dates, he would've stood a better chance at it.

Natasha told him there was online dating too, but Steve balked at picking someone through a computer screen. He wasn't ready for that.

  
  


A few weeks later, Natasha started up again. "What about Patrick in Engineering?" she asked, when it was just the two of them on a stake-out. "He looks like David Gandy."

"I don't know who that is," Steve whispered back.

"He's a model." Nat quickly tapped on her SHIELD phone and showed the screen to Steve.

Steve made a considering face. Handsome, and with dark hair. "I do like brunets," he found himself saying.

Natasha's eyes lit up. "Finally," she whispered. "Getting somewhere. Shall I introduce you to Patrick?"

Steve hummed. "Maybe. Does he work with Tony?"

"Probably, he's in engineering."

"Pass," Steve muttered. "I don't even know if I want to date someone from SHIELD anyway."

"But if you do," Nat countered, "then no awkward excuses for your job, which, let's be real, takes up ninety-nine point nine per cent of your time, Rogers."

"Pot, kettle," he replied, calmly looking through his binoculars. "Maybe this mission would be over sooner if the target would do us the courtesy of hurrying up."

Natasha exhaled lightly. "Do you know what it is you're looking for? Like, long term, or short term?"

Steve wanted to say short term, but he knew in his heart he was a long term kinda guy.

"I don't know yet," he flubbed.

"Someone in our line of work?" Nat went on, "or someone in a completely different line of work?"

"I don't know," Steve repeated. "Someone nice, with a sense of fun. Not a Republican."

"Of course not," Nat agreed, amusement lacing her voice. She was quiet a moment then piped up, "Oh, what about that guy from accounting? Billy, Buddy, or...?"

"Bucky," Steve said, knowing exactly who she meant. "Lip piercing?"

"Yeah! He's cute, right?"

"Yeah," Steve agreed hesitantly, then added, "but I'm not ready for that."

"Not ready for what?" she questioned.

"The piercing," Steve explained. "It's... distracting. And with the tattoos, he just looks a little racy for me."

"Racy," Nat said flatly. "A little racy for _you?_ "

Steve looked away from his binoculars so he could look at her. "What's your point?"

"Steve, we are literally dressed in Kevlar, on a black ops mission, and you think some hipster with a pierced lip is too racy for you?"

Steve shrugged it off. "What? It's not something I'm used to, alright? The whole look is a bit... Well, it's nice and all, but it's a lot to take in."

"Makes you wonder what else he's got pierced?" Nat said slyly.

Steve hoped his helmet hid his flush (because, yes, he _had_ wondered that, thanks, Natasha) and he hastily looked back into his binoculars. "Let's focus on the mission first and find me a date later, okay?"

"I'm multitasking," she shot back, though she did go quiet after.

A little too quiet, for Natasha.

  
  


~

  
  


Bucky twirled his pen in his fingers as he looked up a report on the system.

Another thrilling day in the SHIELD payroll office.

At least the system hadn't made any fuck ups recently. Although, sadly that meant no hunky Captain America strolling into the office.

Bucky sighed wistfully thinking about him: those broad shoulders going down to a slim, tapered waist. That strong jawline and those baby blue eyes. Bucky sighed again, and lost control of his twirling pen as it flew out of his grasp and rolled under the desk.

He tsked at himself, and got up so he could retrieve it.

When he was on his hands and knees down there, he found not only his pen but also a stapler, a sticky note with illegible writing on it, and a mouldy Dorito.

"Ew," Bucky muttered, retrieving his pen and climbing out from under the desk.

He was about to pick up the phone and call the cleaner's office to chew them out, when he noticed the person standing on the other side of the desk, and nearly had a heart attack.

"Ah! Um, hello," he said, recognising the woman with poker straight red hair and an intimidating smile. "Agent Romanov."

"Barnes," she said pleasantly. "You like guys, right? Multiple people saw you make out with Todd from the catering department at last year's Christmas party."

Bucky's mouth opened but only a little squeak came out.

"Is that a yes?" she asked.

"I... wha?" Bucky sat down in his chair. "Why? Am I in trouble? Because he totally initiated that kiss, and we were both super drunk."

Romanov's smile ticked up at the corner. "I have a single friend, who needs a date for this thing. I'm looking for a guy who's into guys. Are you single?"

"I..."

"Obviously I already know you are," she added lowly, "I'm just asking to be polite. If you're not interested, this is your chance to back out now."

"Hold up," Bucky said, finding his voice. "Can you tell me who is it?"

"Do you like blonds?" she asked.

"Who doesn't?"

"He doesn't," Romanov said wryly. "He likes brunets."

"Oh." Bucky thanked all the powers above that he hadn't dyed his hair electric blue last weekend like he'd planned to. "Well, single brunet here! So, who is it?"

Romanov looked extremely pleased. "How would you feel about a blind date? I promise he's handsome, he's just shy."

"Uh, okay?" Bucky shrugged. "Nowhere expensive, though. I don't make nearly as much as you do."

She gave him a pointed look, and Bucky added, "I work in payroll, it's my job to know what you make."

"I suppose so," she said, leaning in on the desk. Bucky instinctively leaned back a bit. "How do you feel about museums and exhibitions?"

Bucky let out a laugh. "They're not cheap, but I do like them. Depends on what it is."

She nodded. "The tickets will be taken care of. You just have to show up. Wear something nice."

"I can do that," Bucky agreed.

"Saturday?" Romanov suggested. "Outside The Historical Society in Manhattan, one PM?"

"Sure. How will I find him?"

"The weather will be cool and windy," Romanov mused. "He has a blue scarf he can wear. Do you have a colored scarf?"

"I have several. What about a multicolor, rainbow scarf?"

"Perfect." She smiled. "Do not be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

She nodded decisively, then turned to go. "Oh," she added, turning back. "If it's not a problem for you, I'd suggest going subtle with this..." She pointed to her lip, and Bucky presumed she meant his piercing.

"Subtle?" he asked.

"It might make you more approachable to him if you didn't have the metal."

"Take out my piercing?" Bucky raised an eyebrow. "He better be _smoking_ hot, that's all I can say."

Romanov smiled knowingly, then strutted off.

Bucky sat back in his chair, and set his pen on the desk.

Well.

That was unexpected, he thought.

He hadn't been on a date in a while. Hopefully the guy Romanov had picked wasn't a total square.

  
  


  
  
  
  


 


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to [NachoDiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo/works?fandom_id=586439) once again for helping me with this fic! <33
> 
> ~

 

 

Bucky got ready for his date early. He enjoyed the getting ready part, often more than the actual date, but he hoped today's date would be an exception.

Bucky planned to wear his hair down today, so after his shower he dried it properly and ran the flat iron over the wavy ends to tame them.

Then he switched out his earrings for smaller, discreet studs, as Agent Romanov had made it clear about toning it down. Bucky didn't mind. Dates often felt a bit like an interview anyway, and he wanted to make a good first impression.

He took out his lip piercing next, unscrewing the spike and setting it and its backing stud into a jewelry dish. In its place, Bucky put in a clear plastic keeper, securing the little nib part into the vacant hole left by the jewelry. It was virtually invisible unless someone got up close, and it would keep the piercing open.

Time was ticking on, so Bucky went to get dressed, throwing off his robe and reaching for his pre-selected outfits.

He was winning at organisation today.

He'd picked out dark grey, tailored pants, paired with a blue button down. He also wore his nicest black boots, and pulled a burgundy slouch hat over his head.

For the finishing touch, he went to fetch his rainbow scarf, and his black jacket with the zips. One final check in the mirror to make sure he had no visible piercings (minus the small hole in his lower lip) or tattoos today. Rainbow scarf aside, Bucky thought he looked relatively lowkey. Hopefully his date would be into it.

"Okay, Barnes," he muttered to himself. "Time to go."

 

 

 

Bucky had been to the Historical Society precisely once in his life, on a high school trip. He didn't remember a whole lot as it'd been, wow, ten years ago. But he did remember enjoying the experience overall.

Or, enjoying not being in class, maybe.

He had to check his phone for directions, making sure he got the right bus there. The journey went smoothly, aside from feeling a little nervous and biting his lip. Bucky forgot his piercing wasn't there to nibble on, and...

_Shit, where's the keeper?_

Bucky felt with his tongue, but the plastic keeper had gone. He must've swallowed it without realising. Wouldn't be the first time.

_Barnes, you moron._

There was a spare labret stud in his wallet, but Bucky didn't put it in. First impressions and all. Maybe if the date went well, Bucky could slip it in later. He could certainly last an hour or two without.

Even though it felt kind of weird without something there, like his lip was naked.

Bucky got off at his stop and approached the building.

It looked real nice. He took a moment to admire the architecture, something that teenage him definitely hadn't done last time.

Then he looked around for a suitable place to loiter for his date. Just inside the main doors, out of the cold but within view of the outside, seemed like a good spot.

Bucky headed to the entrance, and that was when he spotted a tall man with broad shoulders in a navy bomber jacket, with a ball cap on his head. He seemed familiar.

The man noticed Bucky approach and did a double take, removing the aviators from his face.

Bucky got a surprise too, seeing that it was Captain America himself, dressed in his sharp civvies. Bucky smiled automatically and walked up to him.

There was a blue scarf around his neck.

Oh, Bucky thought, eyeing the scarf as he stopped in front of Steve. "Hi!" he said. "Um..."

"Bucky?" Steve said, and was clearly checking him out. "I almost didn't recognise you."

"It's the hair," Bucky laughed, feeling nervous. "A lot of people say that when I wear it down."

Steve nodded, his blue eyes meeting Bucky's. "You look nice," he said, soft and earnest.

Bucky almost blushed on the spot, and couldn't think of anything cool to say in return. He smiled, trying to gather himself, and ended up blurting out, "So, I don't suppose you're waiting on a blind date?"

The corner of Steve's mouth ticked up in a smile. "With a rainbow scarf? Yeah."

Bucky waved the ends of his long scarf in a sort of 'ta da!' motion. "Well, here I am!" he said, then promptly hoped the ground would swallow him whole because he was being a dork.

But Steve gave him a bright smile and gestured to the building's entrance. "In that case, shall we go in?"

 

~

 

Steve couldn't believe how different Bucky looked, not just with his hair down but with the lip ring gone too.

The only evidence it'd been there was the tiny dot under Bucky's plump lower lip, but that wasn't nearly as intimidating as a spiky bit of jewelry.

Steve had the tickets to the exhibition, already paid for, and he led Bucky over to the short line queuing up for admittance. He'd been to this venue a few times now, and it was one of his favorites.

Bucky had taken off his hat and unbuttoned his jacket, and was busy gazing at the posters set up to advertise the exhibit: a collection of men's fashion through the centuries.

"This looks neat," Bucky said, sounding pleased. "How much is it? Can I pay for my ticket, or...?"

"My treat," Steve told him with a smile. "I insist."

Though he certainly appreciated the offer.

"Thanks." Bucky smiled back.

"You took out your..." Steve gestured at his own lip, then felt like an idiot the moment the words left his mouth.

Bucky's smile faltered, and Steve could've kicked himself.

"Yeah, um..." Bucky looked away, stuck his hands into his pockets. "I was told to tone it down, so..."

"Wait, Natasha said that?"

Bucky nodded.

"I'm so sorry," Steve said. "I didn't, I mean, I didn't know it was you."

"Kinda the point of a blind date, right?" Bucky joked.

Steve tried to get his words in order before he spoke again, and they spent an awkward moment in silence.

The line moved forward a little, and so did they.

"What I meant was," Steve said, "I'm sorry she asked. I wouldn't have asked you to do that."

"Oh, right. Well, it's not a big deal, really." Bucky smiled, more shyly this time.

Steve returned the smile. "I'm glad it's you, Bucky. Thanks for coming along to this thing with me."

Bucky grinned back, then they were at the front of the line and Steve had to find the e-tickets on his phone. They got scanned and entered the exhibit space together, sharing a smile.

This was Steve's favorite part, entering an exhibition, because it was still so new to him, soaking up culture that would've been off limits or out of his budget before. Now he could spend all his free time at exhibitions if he wanted, and he loved that moment of stepping through the doors into the hushed atmosphere and ambient lighting.

It was special, that first look around at the displays, seeing how things had been arranged and deciding what he wanted to look at.

"Wow," Bucky murmured, and made a beeline towards a display of Regency and period costumes.

Steve followed behind him, brimming with excitement himself. "You like these?" he asked, curious.

Bucky gazed at the lavish ensembles behind the velvet rope. "They're so gorgeous," he said reverently. "You know, in these eras the men were just as dressed up as the women. I would've loved it."

Steve eyed the mannequins wearing jewelled slippers with high heels, legs clad in silk stockings and tight breeches, with finely decorated brocade coats and frilly shirts and wigs on top. Looked like a damn pain in the ass to move around in, he thought. Maybe not unlike his armored suits.

"The military uniforms, though," Bucky went on, like he'd read Steve's mind, "they're the best. All those straps and brass buttons. _Mm_."

Steve chuckled, and they slowly moved along to the next display.

The first room was more period pieces from other parts of the world: Europe, Asia. Steve loved to learn the history and read the little plaques of information at each display.

Bucky wasn't much of a reader, he was far more animated. He'd glance briefly at the display's information then start chatting to Steve about the costume itself.

"Have you seen Marie Antoinette?" he asked, as they stood in front of a display showing the clothes of King Louis XVI.

"Um... where?" Steve didn't understand. The exhibit was men's fashion only, there was no display of Marie Antoinette.

"The movie," Bucky explained.

"Oh." Steve hoped he didn't look too stupid for not knowing. "No, I haven't yet."

"Oh, man, you gotta watch it," Bucky told him. "It's so beautiful, all the costumes. And Tom Hardy is in it!"

Steve shook his head, because he didn't know who that was.

Bucky waved a hand. "Never mind. Anyway, it's really good. The music is contemporary, like punk rock, and it works so well. They shot a lot of the scenes in actual Versailles. One of the DVD extras has the actor who plays the king doing like, a Cribs piece inside the palace. It's so funny, I swear it's the best bit."

"Cribs?"

"You know from MTV? Oh..." Bucky winced slightly. "Sorry. Music television. Cribs was like, celebs showing you around their ridiculous mansions, wacky camera angles and stuff. Actually, that was around the time MTV stopped showing actual music."

Steve tried to follow, but it was all news to him. "Okay."

"I have the Marie Antoinette DVD," Bucky said. "I can lend it to you, or, um... or I can shut up about it?"

Bucky getting himself all tongue tied gave Steve the confidence to step in and ask, "You like movies, then?"

"Yeah!" Bucky said, and laughed at himself. "Can you tell?"

"Do you like seeing movies in the theater?"

"Sure, when there's something good playing."

"I like the theater," Steve told him, sharing his secret. "I used to go by myself, back then. It was nice to escape reality for a bit."

Bucky fell quiet, looking at Steve closely before turning back to the exhibit they were in front of. He nibbled on his lower lip before asking, "You go to the theater now?"

"Try to. But then I got myself a nice flat-screen at home, and I have lots of movie recommendations to catch up on."

"Recommendations?"

"Yeah, from people I meet. In fact..." Steve reached into his pocket, got out the little notebook and pencil. "I'll add Marie Antoinette to the list."

He wrote it in, and noticed Bucky leaning in to watch.

"That's like, a pop culture list, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah." Steve normally felt a bit shy over his list, but he didn't mind sharing it with Bucky. He tilted the notebook round, and Bucky scanned it quickly.

"Mm, Steve. Either you know some boring ass people, or they're trying to bore you on purpose."

Steve blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

"I suppose a couple of these are newsworthy..." Bucky pointed at two items on the list. "Important news, yeah. But why mix historical events in with food and other stuff? I mean, come on."

"Um, I haven't gotten down that far down yet. It's just what people suggested."

"Yeah." Bucky drew back and pulled an unimpressed face. "That list needs some LGBT history for a start, and some serious organising. It actually pains me to look at it, Steve. You need it in categories."

"Categories?" Steve smiled, and looked down at the list. "You offering?"

"It's taking all I have in me to not rewrite the whole thing right now," Bucky laughed. "But seriously, bad lists annoy me. How about I make you a list of movies, and sort them into categories?"

"Or we could just watch one together?" Steve suggested, swept up in the moment.

Bucky's face showed surprise before he ducked his head to smile. "Okay," he said quietly. "Actually, I was gonna say if you watch Marie Antoinette, skip the ending because it's just sad. But if I'm there I'll skip it for you."

"What's the ending?" Steve asked. "I mean, is it historically accurate?"

"Yes, but it doesn't show their deaths or anything nasty," Bucky assured him. "Which is good, I'm glad they didn't. But it is kind of sad, it shows the people getting mad at her, and blaming her for everything, even though it was the king who fucked things up. She was a victim of propaganda."

Steve smiled at Bucky's enthusiasm. "Right. But apart from the ending, it's a good movie?"

"It's amazing. And probably a good idea to have a funny movie lined up right after it."

"I hope you have suggestions for those too?"

Bucky beamed. "Sure do."

 

 

 

 


	4. Four

 

 

They made their way around the exhibit, chatting and joking together.

Steve was having the best time with Bucky, and Bucky seemed to be enjoying himself too. It was the most fun date Steve had ever been on, hands down.

When they came to the end of the exhibit and found themselves herded into the gift shop, Bucky hurried straight over to a display of postcards. He picked up one print showing the Napoleonic era military uniforms.

"Hey, maybe I'll get a..." He trailed off as he flipped the postcard around and his eyes widened. "On second thought, maybe not."

"What?" Steve asked, as Bucky replaced the card on the display. "The price?"

"Pfft," Bucky blew out, pulling a face. "Yeah, I don't need to spend five bucks on a postcard when there's a perfectly good laser printer at work."

Steve laughed, and looked from the postcard Bucky had picked up to the next shelf. "There's prints, too."

"Nah, it's..." Bucky trailed off again as Steve reached for a mounted print of the same design. "How much is it?"

Steve didn't look at the price, but he could guess its figure from having bought a few prints here himself. "May I buy it for you?" he asked, because he wanted to make sure it was okay first.

Bucky stared at him wide eyed. "I, uh... but it's expensive."

Steve smiled in reply. That hadn't been a no.

"Please?" he asked. "I want to get it for you."

"I can print it at work, Steve," Bucky tried, but Steve noticed his eyes drift to the print in his hands.

"This is more special," Steve told him. "Besides, I'd like to."

Bucky smiled, and a rosy flush appeared on his cheeks. "Alright, then. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Steve took the print up to the cashier, and she gave him a friendly smile as she rung it up.

"Good to see you again, Cap," she said softly.

She'd recognised him on his first visit, but had never made a big deal out of it, which Steve appreciated.

"And you, ma'am," Steve replied.

He paid for the print, and she wrapped it in thin tissue paper before placing it inside a bag. "Have a good day," she told him, and Steve thanked her before taking the bag back over to Bucky.

"Here," he said, feeling a little shy now. He offered the bag and Bucky took it.

"Thanks, Steve."

Steve smiled, quietly thrilled. He found himself blurting out, "Hey, wanna get a coffee? There's a great coffee bar here."

Bucky smiled happily. "Sure."

  


They left the gift shop and went around to the coffee bar.

The coffee was excellent, one of Steve's favorites. They also had pastries, cakes, and sandwiches.

Which was good because Steve was kind of hungry.

Bucky offered to pay for the coffees, which Steve agreed to, but he paid for a couple of sandwiches for himself separately, as the prices weren't cheap.

"Hungry?" Bucky asked, as they waited on the coffees by the cash register.

Steve ducked his head, smiling. "Sorry. Fast metabolism. You sure you don't want to eat?"

"Maybe I'll have a pastry then," Bucky mused.

Steve quickly added a selection of pastries to their tray. "The raspberry custard one is really good," he said.

"Are you planning to eat all those too?" Bucky asked.

"Uh, yeah?" Steve shifted from foot to foot. "I eat a lot."

Bucky shrugged. "Gotta do what you gotta do."

The coffees were ready, so Bucky took them over to a table while Steve paid for the food. He took the tray over to where Bucky had sat, a corner table by the window.

"Good spot." Steve sat down and unwrapped one sandwich straight away. He began to eat as Bucky unwound the scarf from his neck and placed it on the back of his chair.

"How's your sandwich?" Bucky asked, grinning at him.

Two more bites, and the sandwich was gone. Steve gave him a happy smile, finishing his mouthful before he said, "To be fair, they're kinda small sandwiches."

Bucky nodded. "I haven't been here before," he said, picking up his coffee cup. "It's nice." He took a long sip of his coffee, then his eyes widened in alarm as he lowered the mug.

"Shit," he muttered, using one hand to cover his chin.

"What?" Steve asked, looking for something that was wrong. "Too hot?"

"No, uh..." Bucky grabbed a napkin and placed it over his mouth.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Bucky winced, and dabbed at his mouth before lowering the napkin. "Bit of coffee dribbled out of my hole. That's all."

"Your... Oh." Steve's eyes went to the small dot under Bucky's lower lip. "Does... does that happen a lot?" Steve asked.

Bucky exhaled, a light snort. "Uh, no. I had a plastic thingy in, instead of the jewelry. But I kind of... accidentally ate it on the way over here."

Steve laughed, surprised. "Oh, no! I'm so sorry."

"Why're you apologising?"

"Well, didn't you take the jewelry out for my sake?"

Bucky shrugged. "Yeah, but. It's not a big deal. I'll go ask at the counter if they got a straw."

Steve pressed his lips together to stop himself from grinning, though from the wry smile Bucky gave him he didn't succeed.

Bucky went to ask for a straw. He came back to the table muttering under his breath, and with no straw.

"No luck?" Steve asked, as Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Nope. Oh, well. I'll just hold the napkin under my chin every time I take a sip. No biggie."

Steve laughed again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh. Is your jewelry at home?"

Bucky fiddled with his coffee cup. "No, I got a spare with me."

"Why not put it in?"

"You don't mind?" Bucky asked, looking at him.

Steve gave him a reassuring smile. "Of course not. Although... it's not that long spike, is it?"

"No, it's a stud," Bucky said, and winked at him. "I wouldn't wear a spike if I was on a date. Sends the wrong message."

Steve grinned happily. "I see."

"Lemme just..." Bucky indicated to the restroom. "I'll be right back."

"No problem."

He left the table, and while he was gone Steve got to work demolishing his second sandwich, one of the pastries, and half his coffee.

When Bucky came back and sat down, he had a small ruby red stud sitting under his bottom lip.

It was kind of cute. Steve liked it. He liked it even more when Bucky smiled, and the ruby caught the light.

"This okay?" Bucky indicated his face. "Not too much?"

Steve smiled at him. "No, it's perfect."

  


~

 

  


_Next Friday_

  


  
  


"That was the most boring mission I've ever been on," Clint complained as soon as they got off the Quinjet.

Natasha side-eyed him. "You fell out a two storey window."

"That happens on any regular day," Clint replied.

Nat sighed lightly, while Steve smiled at their banter.

They headed to their team's locker room to disarm before hitting the showers.

"As it's Friday night," Clint said, packing up his bow staff, "and that mission put me to sleep, I think we need some excitement. I propose drinks."

"Count me in," Natasha said, then looked to Steve. "You coming, Rogers? You should socialize more."

Steve tried to keep his smile enigmatic, but he suspected Natasha saw right through him.

"Can't," he said. "Gotta head over to Accounting."

"Aw, they mess up your paycheck again?" Clint asked.

"Nope." Steve winked at Nat. "Got a date."

Clint raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Ooh, hoo, a date? Well, have fun, Cap."

"Yeah," Nat said, smiling like she was pleased. "Have fun, Steve."

"Thanks. I will."

Then he got out his phone, intending to shoot Bucky a text, but saw there was already a message from Bucky waiting for him.

Bucky had sent him a Snap of his DVDs, with the Marie Antoinette movie at the top. The caption said, _Can't wait for movie night!!! :D_

Clint must've peered over to see. "Oh, man," he drawled. "Cap's got SnapChat. Even I don't have SnapChat."

Steve locked his phone and gave Clint a grin. "Get with the times."

  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).


End file.
